Feliz Ano Novo!
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [one-shot]Ano Novo e as garotamatsu ganham uma viagem com tudo pago para o Rio de Janeiro. Esperanças serão renovadas? Ondinhas serão puladas. E que se dane a bagagem extraviada. Prompt, envolvendo biquínis e praia, proposto pela fadaravena do Spirit, espero que curta moça!


**Notas:** Trabalhar com seis personagens ao mesmo tempo foi desafiador devido ao tamanho do conto, espero que não tenha ficado muito chato ou cansativo. Gostaria de dizer que tem muita licença poética nesse conto, considerando que a autora que voz fala é mineirinha do interior e foi na praia apenas uma vez na infância, e nunca colocou os pés em um aeroporto internacional haha! (Fora que eu sou meio caseira, mas vocês não precisam saber disso)

O começo é meio parado, o conto meio longo, mas sigam firme, na fé, bebam um caipirinha, relaxem, afinal ano novo chegou gente!

Alguns momentos talvez pareçam politicamente incorreto nesse conto, afinal são estrangeiras no Brasil e seus pré-conceitos e estereótipos na cabeça, não refletem minha real opinião.

* * *

 **Feliz Ano Novo! – by Anjo Setsuna**

Era uma manhã ensolarada, muito ensolarada, nunca o Rio de Janeiro pareceu mais lindo, bom era o que o comercial na televisão do saguão dizia.

\- Eu vou morrer. Definitivamente morrer com esse calor todo... - uma mulher de longo cabelo preto fazia uma pose dramática no saguão do aeroporto, o ar condicionado do estabelecimento estava em manutenção.

\- Pare de reclamar Ichiko, senão usasse um vestido desse tamanho estaria totalmente bem. – uma garota de óculos dizia irritada.

\- Por favor, alimentem meus gatos por mim... Doe minhas calcinhas limpas para a Karako.

Enquanto isso, no balcão de atendimento, uma mulher vestida de terninho gesticulava zangada com a atendente, ela falava com um inglês bastante carregado no sotaque japonês, logo uma mulher com boina se juntou a ela com um português mais carregado ainda e as três pareciam finalmente entrarem em um acordo. As duas voltaram bastante frustradas aos banquinhos onde as amigas delas estavam sentadas.

Elas eram um grupo de seis mulheres bastante peculiares, o estilo de cada uma era único. A mais esportiva delas tinha as sobrancelhas grossas e um óculos de sol verde na cara, parecia bastante relaxada e dormia folgadamente em um dos bancos.

\- E então, Osoko? – a loira do grupo questionou animada, nem parecia estar sofrendo com todo aquele calor, talvez ser a única com vestido extremamente curto ajudasse.

\- As bagagens foram extraviadas mesmo, foram parar na Argentina! Só entregam amanhã e ainda temos que vir buscar.

\- Eu sabia que a esmola tava grande demais, viagem paga para o Brasil só podia ser furada. Osoko eu preciso de um banho, como vou trocar de roupa agora?

\- Aff Ichiko você pensa em cada detalhe. Ainda temos nossa bagagem de mão, vamos passar em alguma loja aqui do aeroporto, comprar algo e no hostel você toma banho. Afinal estamos no Rio de Janeiro! E vamos passar o réveillon aqui! Larga de ser uma mal-agradecida.

\- Certo então vamos. – a garota de óculos respondeu já se levantando.

\- Quero comprar um biquíni! Ouvi dizer que os biquínis brasileiros são lindos hehehe!

\- Okay Jushiko, okay... – Osoko respondeu cansada.

As cinco amigas seguiram pelos corredores do aeroporto, entrando na primeira loja de moda praia que encontraram. Se maravilharam com as cores e tamanhos, olharam receosas para a atendente no balcão. Novamente a garota de boina deu uma de intérprete.

\- Com licença senhorita, podemos experimentar alguns modelos? Ah sim, ah entendo. Obrigada.

\- Então Todoko? – a loira perguntou ansiosa.

\- A cabine de trocar roupa é ali no cantinho, ela disse que podemos experimentar qualquer coisa que quiser por cima da roupa íntima, e para tomar cuidado para não tirar o protetor na parte debaixo das peças. Os maiôs ficam onde ela está sentada, são poucos. Só apontar que ela pega.

Elas se espalharam pela pequena loja, algumas pessoas olhavam confusas para as mulheres risonhas que mexiam em algumas peças mais cavadas, mas ignoravam ao ouvir o sotaque estrangeiro.

\- Ichiko, porque não coloca logo uma burca? Vai ficar com mais calor tampada desse jeito!

\- Cala boca Choroko, eu não sou uma depravada feito vocês.

\- Hahaha, Ichiko dramática vem aqui!

Jushiko arrastou a mulher de cabelo preto para o trocador, arrancou dela o shortinho e blusa de nadador que Ichiko vestira. Gritos zangados foram ouvidos, a atendente do balcão olhou desconfiada. Todoko rapidamente foi até a mulher pedir alguns maiôs para olhar e pediu algumas cangas e saídas de praia.

Osoko parecia em dúvida entre dois modelos de cor vermelha, olhou para a garota de óculos pensando em pedir uma opinião, desistiu ao vê-la tirando fotos do manequim no canto da loja.

Depois de uma hora e vários protestos de Ichiko, saíram da loja com os biquínis comprados, queriam ter ficado lá mais tempo por causa do ar condicionado da loja, os corredores do aeroporto estavam insuportavelmente quente e cheio de pessoas, já que era véspera de ano novo.

\- Atenção usuários do aeroporto, encontra-se no balcão de atendimento de achados e perdidos uma jovem japonesa desorientada, atenção usuários do aeroporto, encontra-se no balcão de atendimento de achados e perdidos uma jovem japonesa desorientada, caso tenham alguma informação sigam...

\- O que foi Todoko? – Choroko perguntou enquanto tentava arrastar a mole Ichiko pelo braço.

A garota de boina fez uma careta aborrecida, entregando sua bolsa a Osoko.

\- A Karako...

Todas franziram o cenho aborrecidas.

\- Enquanto isso vou tentar achar um táxi... – Osoko suspirou cansada. - Qualquer coisa manda um LINE.

 **xXXx**

Já passara da hora do almoço quando as mulheres visivelmente cansadas, e irritadas com a Karako, conseguiram sair em dois táxis para irem ao hostel que seriam hospedadas. O lugar parecia simpático, o clima de fim de ano brasileiro imperava na rua, com mesinhas pela calçada, cheia de pessoas bebendo, comendo e um ocasional samba e funk aqui e ali.

Karako ainda choramingava por ter sido esquecida, mas ao ver a cama convidativa do quarto se jogou ali mesmo, o fuso horário tão diferente a afetava mais que todas.

\- Karako se você ficar pra trás de novo não vem reclamar! Acho bom colocar um despertador nesse celular! – Choroko reclamava enquanto desmanchava o coque no cabelo.

\- Não tenho culpa se não consegui dormir no avião. A Ichiko roncou demais...

\- Tcs, mentirosa... Cadê a Todoko?

\- Conversando com uns carinhas na recepção, pareciam brasileiros hihi. Eram tão musculosos.

\- Também gosta de hippies, Osoko?

\- Não eram hippies, Ichiko! Alguém vira a Karako, credo parece um caminhão roncando! - a garota foi chutada sem pena pela Jushiko – São surfistas! Não viu as pranchas?

\- São gostosos é o que importa! Será que curtem japonesas?

\- Tcs, pervertida...

Jushiko jogou um beijinho no ar para amiga branquela e foi para o chuveiro.

O cansaço da viagem foi batendo e enquanto esperavam a loira sair do único banheiro do quarto coletivo, as quatro mulheres caíram no sono.

O entardecer chegou e com ele muito pernilongos, e com os pernilongos zunidos e picadas, e com as picadas...

PAFT! O tapa foi sonoro.

\- Mas o que!?

Karako acordou assustada, o tapa havia vindo de Osoko adormecida ao seu lado, outro tapa se seguiu e ela empurrou a mulher no chão.

\- Ai!

\- Osokoooo cadê o repelente? – Choroko choramingou.

\- Por que não deita na sua cama?

\- Não viu que tá cheia de coisa! E eu não sei! Deve ter ficado nas malas.

\- Que estão na Argentina.

\- Cala boca Ichiko! Ei cadê a Todoko e a Jushiko?

\- É só olhar a janela.

Logo o trio de amigas se juntou a Choroko, a garota loira sambava animada, enquanto a de boina tirava selfie com alguns rapazes.

\- A-a Jushiko tá só de biquíni na rua? – Osoko olhava incrédula.

– E de oncinha haha! – a garota de óculos tirava fotos enquanto acenava pela janela.

\- Podia ter ar condicionado no quarto...

\- Dá pra parar de reclamar um minuto Ichiko!

Karako aproveitou a discussão das amigas para tomar um banho, poucos minutos depois saiu enrolada na toalha com o cabelo todo encharcado de água.

\- Ah é mesmo, minha mala...

\- Arg o que eu faço com vocês... – Osoko remexeu em uma das sacolas e tirou um biquíni esportivo da Adidas de dentro dela, era azul marinho e simples, sem decote, com listras brancas nas laterais, típica da marca. – Vai me pagar isso depois, ouviu? Sorte que lembrei enquanto a Todoko te procurava.

\- Aneki!*

Karako quase chorou pela gentileza, Osoko desviou do abraço da amiga e entrou para o banheiro. Enquanto a líder do grupo tomava banho, as risadas lá fora aumentavam, a voz de Jushiko se sobressaía numa cantoria bem enrolada, que misturava japonês com português.

Passados alguns sambas, a porta do quarto foi aberta e Todoko entrou animada.

\- Convidaram a gente pra passar a virada na praia! E disseram pra ir de biquíni.

\- A Jushiko já tá pronta então. – Ichiko continuava olhando pela janela o movimento na rua.

\- Eu também, he!

\- Aqui, uma canga pra você Karako.

\- Obrigada, Todoko. Eu tô com fome, eles entregam comida no quarto?

\- Eu já disse, aqui não é hotel, é hostel! É tipo pensão, entende?

\- Tá, então me ensina a falar quero comida!

\- Er...

Todoko tirou a boina da cabeça pensativa, aquela frase em português podia ser perigosa. Logo Osoko saiu do banheiro vestida com um biquíni pin up, a parte de baixo era uma calcinha vermelha de cintura alta e a parte de cima era um corpete preto de bolinhas brancas. Fez pose para as amigas quando saiu e ganhou uma canga na cara.

Choroko olhou para Todoko, Todoko olhou de volta confiante, se posicionaram e cada uma pegou em um braço de Ichiko.

\- Ei-ei! Vocês não acham que eu vou por aquilo, né?

\- Fica quieta ou chamamos a Jushiko pra te colocar no chuveiro.

A ameaça da garota de óculos surtiu efeito e logo as três soltavam gritinhos de espanto com a água fria. Mais uns funk passaram e a noite chegou quente.

\- Adeus ano velhooooooooo, feliz ano novooooooooooooo. Que tudo se realizeeeeeeeeeee no ano que vai NASCER. COM MUITO DINHEIRO NO BOLSO, Saúde pra dar e vendêêê!

Jushiko abriu a porta do quarto com tudo, parou com a cantoria ao ver Ichiko pronta, debaixo da saída de praia roxa, o biquíni preto simples contrastava com a pele branca da amiga. A abraçou como se tivesse visto um gatinho.

\- Eu sabia que você ia ficar fofa, Ichikoo!

\- Me solta! Você tá fedendo saquê!

\- Vamos combinar de bater na porta antes de entrar gente... – a garota de óculos reclamou enquanto colocava uma saída de praia branca.

\- Haha é pinga, aqui falam pinga! Derrubaram em mim. E Choroko não acredito que você trouxe biquíni do Japão...

\- Claro, só porque a passagem e a hospedagem foi de graça, não quer dizer que a comida seja até onde eu lembre. E meu biquíni é muito fofo tá!

Todoko encarou o biquíni verde-limão da amiga, era um conjunto formado pela parte de cima frente-única com um laço no meio, e a parte de baixo sendo uma calcinha-saia com babados. Balançou a cabeça pensando na ingenuidade da garota.

\- Os brasileiros não gostam de fofas, sua otaku!

\- Ah claro, eles gostam de maiô furado! Não acredito que pagou caro por isso, Todoko!

\- Não é furado Choroko! É crochê tá legal, e esse tom rosa salmão é um charme, e dá licença pra eu colocar meu celular pra carregar. A galera vai sair daqui meia hora, vamos descer e comer algo, porque parece que na praia que vamos não vai ter muita coisa, afinal não é Copacabana.

 **xXXx**

O balançar do jipe pelo caminho parecia não incomodar Karako, que caíra no sono na parte de trás do carro, junto com a bagagem. O motorista conversava animado com Todoko enquanto dirigia, Jushiko também sentada no banco da frente com Todoko, tentava cantar a música de Anitta que tocava no rádio.

\- Ei, Osoko, você tem certeza que foi uma boa ideia topar esse programa de índio? – Choroko sussurrava baixo.

\- Estamos indo pra praia, o que pode ter de ruim nisso? – ela respondeu baixo de volta.

\- Mas Osoko! Olha o breu que tá esse caminho? E se formos assaltadas ou pior!

\- Bang! – a loira fez sinal de arma com o dedo na cara de Choroko que quase pulou de susto, arrancando risadas de Jushiko que continuou cantando - Dei meu tiro certo em você, bang. Deixa que eu faço acontecer, vem!

Osoko riu baixo, mas por vias das dúvidas pesquisava no celular o número da polícia.

\- Ei tá tudo bem com a sua amiga? – o motorista perguntou olhando pelo retrovisor. – A de preto, sabe. Tá quietinha.

\- Relaxa Pablo, ela é assim mesmo caladona. Não é Ichiko? – Todoko virou para trás, tirando foto das amigas. Recebeu resmungos como resposta e se deu por satisfeita.

Logo o caminho escuro que faziam se iluminou com tochas e pendentes de luz coloridos. Era por volta das onze e meia da noite, um pequeno grupo na praia estava em volta de uma pequena fogueira, alguns dançavam, uma garota tocava violão e outros pegavam comida numa tenda que parecia bastante improvisada, feita sobre uma Kombi velha.

\- O mar!

Jushiko saiu correndo em direção a água escura, o resto das amigas saiu do jipe se esticando, afinal tinha sido um caminho de mais de quarenta minutos chacoalhando dentro dele.

Pablo, um homem alto e bastante malhado na concepção de Osoko, encarava Karako adormecida, na dúvida de como tirar as coisas de dentro do carro sem acorda-la. Ficou com pena quando a japonesa de biquíni preto a arrastou com tudo do canto em que dormia.

\- Ichiko sua bruta!

\- O trato era todos sofrerem, quer dizer, curtirem juntas. Levanta logo, Karako.

\- Ah, o mar! Eu quero pegar onda amanhã cedo!

As amigas resolveram explorar o local, logo um homem aparentemente asiático, ajudava Pablo a descarregar o jipe. Se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão.

\- Ei Pablo, demoraram! Achei que iam perder os fogos!

\- E aí Japonês! Achei essas parentes suas perdidas lá no hostel, resolvi acolher hehe!

\- Acolher sei, argentino safado. Tá de olho em qual?

\- A de biquíni vermelho com preto, mas ela só fala inglês e japonês. Aliás, a única que fala português é a de maiô.

\- Haha, caaaaara como elas vieram parar aqui? Não deviam tá em Copacabana?

\- Nem sei cara, nem sei. Você sabe japonês né? Ajuda ae e fala com elas antes que se enfiem no mar de noite e aí vai dar ruim, eu vou guardar as pranchas rapidinho.

\- O quê? Não cara, só ingês! Aff... – o homem passou as mãos no cabelo desanimado. – Ei! Ei japonesinha do maiô!

Todoko que tirava fotos da mesa de frutas virou para ver quem a chamava, seu coração sobressaltou-se, ela tropeçara num coco enterrado na areia. Logo o rapaz asiático a ajudava se levantar.

\- Ai, obrigada... Ah um nissei?

\- Mais ou menos, meu avô é descendente. Qual o seu nome? Eu me chamo Eduardo Atsushi, mas o povo aqui me chama de Dudu ou Japonês, sou amigo do Pablo, ele pediu pra ficar de olho em vocês.

\- Eu me chamo Todoko! Muito prazer. Ah, só um momento – virou em direção ao mar – KARAKO SAI DAÍ OU VOCÊ MORRE TÁ ME OUVINDO!

O homem olhou abismado, não sabia ao certo o que a garota gritou em japonês, mas viu a japonesa de cabelo loiro arrastar uma das amigas do mar de volta para a areia.

\- Ela nunca foi na praia ou é impressão minha?

Todoko riu sem graça e fez que sim com a cabeça. Logo os dois conversavam como velhos amigos. Sem Todoko como intérprete, o grupo de amigas parecia aborrecido. Pelo menos quatro delas, já que Osoko e Pablo conversavam num inglês embolado de ambos os lados.

\- Eu sabia que isso era furada... Eu devia ter ido ao templo, isso sim. Meus pobres gatinhos, morrendo de fome...

\- Animo Icihiko! – Jushiko chegou com taças de plásticos na mão e distribuiu para as amigas – Hoje é só o primeiro dia. E parece que daqui vai dar pra ver os fogos de Copacabana.

\- E por que não fomos logo pra lá mesmo? – Choroko perguntou enquanto afrouxava o coque que havia feito no cabelo.

\- Ei que bebida é essa? – Karako cheirava o conteúdo suspeito da taça.

\- Hehe! – Jushiko apenas sorriu e sentou ao lado das amigas na areia da praia. – Parece que essa praia aqui é ruim de chegar, lembra o tanto que o jipe chacoalhou, mas ondas aqui são boas, então amanhã cedo que a festa vai começar de verdade, já que aqui não vai lotar, quase uma praia particular!

\- Ah... – Ichiko bebeu num gole só o conteúdo da taça, fechou os olhos com o gosto borbulhante descendo pela garganta. – HANABI!*

Logo gritos e explosões eram ouvidos, felicitações de ano novo eram trocados, assim como abraços e beijos.

As amigas deram as mãos para pularem sete ondas juntas, quando iam se afastando do mar de costas, Karako escorregou, fazendo todas caírem juntas na areia. As risadas foram inevitáveis, Atsushi ajudou Todoko a levantar, Osoko saiu de mão dada com Pablo e as quatro solteiras resolveram ir experimentar as bebidas que não conheciam.

Lá pelas quatro da manhã Ichiko e Jushiko desciam até o chão com os passos de funk aprendidos. Choroko e Karako pegaram uma das pranchas para fazerem de cama.

Os primeiros raios de sol beliscavam a pele de Ichiko, que agradecia mentalmente ao despertador natural por ter sido acordada. Tinha tido um sonho estranho, ela e suas amigas eram homens desempregados e gêmeos fracassados.

Se levantou meio grogue, amaldiçoando as pernas doloridas, olhou ao redor e praticamente quase todos estavam dormindo em tendas ou jogado em algum canto da praia.

\- O nascer do sol é realmente bonito aqui...

\- Não é? – Jushiko passou ao seu lado, colocando os pés na água do mar.

\- Um ano novo fresquinho hihi – Choroko passou correndo se jogando na onda.

\- Quem precisa de mala he.

As mulheres olharam aborrecidas para Karako, parece que algumas coisas não mudariam tão cedo. Oh bem, era ano novo, um país novo e muita coisa nova por vir.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Notas fim:** Eu acho que o fato delas serem amigas e não irmãs uma coisa muito deliciosa nas garotamatsu. Eu tentei me esforçar na descrição dos biquínis, mas caso queria ver no qual eu me inspirei, deixarei links.

Bom é isso, originalmente não achei que ficaria tão longo o conto, eu queria que minhas fanfics não tivessem vida própria xD.

Feliz Ano Novo! E se tiver vontade deixa uma review, pra dar sorte no ano novo *pisca*

Aneki – irmã mais velha, aqui foi meio que uma piada ruim, já que a Osoko sempre quer dar uma de irmãzona para os outros.

Hanabi – fogos de artificio.


End file.
